The Peace
by Luna Ayame13
Summary: Sequel dari fict. The Wars! Perjuangan IA untuk mendamaikan Kerjaan Gui Vermillion dengan Kerajaan Blue Oak dimulai dari sini! bagaimana kisah percintaan Raja Kaito dengan Ratu Miku? Penasaran? ayo! Di baca fict. ini! [Maaf saya tidak pandai membuat summary! m( )m]
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTE**

Luna: Luna kembali dengan sequel dari The Wars! ^^ Sorry updatenya lama…*nyengir* Malah saya nge-publish fict. multi chap. judulnya Aishiteru… *promosi sekalian*. Disclaimer dan Warning dulu, ya!

Jayanti: Mbak Anin, aku saja yang baca disclaimer dan warningnya!*senyum hangat*

Luna: Silahkan…

Jayanti: **DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID BUKAN PUNYA KAMI (maksudnya bukan punya Mbak Anin), TAPI PUNYA YAMAHA CORP. DAN CRYPTON MEDIA FUTURE YG SANGAT TERKENAL! WARNING: GAJE, ADA ROMANCENYA SEDIKIT, TYPO BAGAIKAN TALI PUTRI YG MENEMPEL DI POHON, OOT, BANYAK KATA YG DISINGKAT, DAN OOC!*senyum kecil***

Luna: Terima kasih kepada Jayanti yg mau membaca Disclaimer dan Warning! Nah! Sekarang mari kita mulai! ^^

 **-LUNA AYAME13 PRESENT-THE PEACE-**

Waktu 4 hari sebelum tragedy tersebut

Sebuah lubang berwarna putih terang muncul di belakang sebuah dusun kecil dan keluarlah seorang perempuan berambut pirang platina panjang selutut berpakaian dress berwarna putih selutut berlengan pendek.

IA POV.

Ah… akhirnya aku sampai dimasa lalu! Maaf kan aku Ibu dan Ayah! Aku melakukannya demi perdamaian kedua kerajaan tersebut! "Permisi nona!"ucap seorang pemuda berambut peach, "Iya? Ada apa?"balasku lembut. "Apakah anda rakyat dari Kerajaan Blue Oak?"tanyanya tiba-tiba , "Eh! Aku rakyat dari Kerajaan Blue Oak!"jawabku, aku bersyukur karena warna mata biru ibuku menurun kepadaku. "Oh… Nama saya Shion Yuuma! Salam kenal! Nama anda?"ucap pemuda bernama Yuuma itu sedikit blak-blakkan, "Namaku IA Aria! Salam kenal juga! Shion-san!" balasku sambil sedikit tertawa karena dipipi kirinya ada krim stroberi, "Kenapa kamu tertawa? Oh ya! Jangan panggil aku Shion-san! Panggil saja aku Yuuma!" tanyanya dan serunya sambil menyerngitkan dahinya. "Dipipi kirimu ada krim stroberi! Yuuma!"jawabku sambil tersenyum kecil, mendengar jawabanku Yuuma keliatannya sedikit malu sambil mengusap pipi kirinya.

"Ma-maaf! Tadi aku habis makan kue Strawberry Shortcake buatan ibuku tadi!"serunya sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya, aku hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Oh ya! Kau mau mencoba kue buatan ibuku?" tanyanya riang, "Eh! Me-memangnya tidak merepotkan ibumu?"tanyaku balik. "Sudah tidak apa-apa! Lagi pula ibuku pasti senang bertemu denganmu!"serunya sambil menarik tanganku dan berlari ke arah toko kue bertuliskan 'Sweet Cake', sedangkan aku terpaksa berlari mengikuti Yuuma karena tanganku ditarik olehnya.

Di dalam toko kue milik ibunya Yuuma

"Ibu! Ayah! Aku membawa temanku kesini!"teriaknya riang, dan muncullah (Luna: Penampakkan setan berambut panjang~~*digebukin reader*) seorang wanita setengah baya berambut soft pink dengan gaya rambut twintail sepunggung membawa nampan kecil berisi 3 cangkir teh manis dan 3 kue strawberry shortcake yg sudah diletakkan 3 garpu kecil disebelah kue tersebut. "Ibu! Aku membawa temanku!"seru Yuuma kepada wanita tersebut yg dipanggilnya Ibu. "Ah! Temannya Yuuma, ya?"tanya Ibu Yuuma kepadaku, "Iya! Nama saya IA Aria, salam kenal!"balasku, "Silahkan duduk! Dan, mohon panggil Tante Kiku saja, ya! IA!"seru Tante Kiku kepadaku. "Iya, Tante Kiku! Terima kasih!"ucapku sambil duduk kursi yg ditunjukkan Tante Kiku kepadaku, dan Tante Kiku menaruh kue strawberry shortcake dan cangkir teh manis di depan tempat dudukku. "Oh ya! Ibu, kenapa ibu menaruh satu kue strawberry shortcake dan satu cangkir teh manis di sebelah tempat dudukku? Dan, Ayah dimana?"tanya Yuuma kepada ibunya sambil duduk disebelah kiriku, "Tadi, Mizki datang kesini dan membantu Ibu berjualan kue tadi! Sekarang, Mizki Ibu mintai tolong untuk melayani pembeli. Dan, Ayahmu sedang membeli bahan-bahan kue yg tinggal sedikit! Ibu panggil Mizki dulu!"balas Tante Kiku sambil membawa nampannya pergi.

Tak lama kemudian, terlihat perempuan yg juga berambut peach setengah berlari ke arah Yuuma. "Yuuma-kun!"seru perempuan tersebut sambil memeluk Yuuma, "Mi-Mizki! Kenapa kau kesini?"ucap Yuuma sambil menahan pelukan tiba-tiba dari perempuan yg dipanggil Mizki tadi, "Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh, ya? Dan, ini siapa?"tanya Mizki berturut-turut sambil menunjuk ke arahku. Aku yg ditunjuk hanya tersenyum kecil, "Oh, ini teman baruku! Kalo mau mengunjungi rumahku harus memberitahuku, ya!" jawab Yuuma sambil mengusap ubun-ubun gadis yg memeluknya sedari tadi, "Halo! Namaku IA Aria! Dan, aku tidak akan merebut Yuuma darimu kok!"ucapku yg kewalahan saat Mizki melihat kearahku dengan tatapan yg berarti (Arti dari tatapan Mizki: 'Awas! Kalau kau merebut Yuuma-kun dariku! Kalau merebutnya dariku, kau akan hilang dari dunia ini!'). Setelah, mendengar perkenalan dariku, Mizki segera berkata sambil berjalan ke arahku, "Oh… Namaku Utatane Mizki! Panggil saja Mizki! Salam kenal!". Ia mengucapkan kata tersebut sambil menggenggam tanganku dan tersenyum, dan aku membalas senyumnya dengan tertawa kecil.

Kring!

Suara lonceng dari pintu depan terdengar, dan kami semua menoleh ke arah pintu depan tersebut. Tante Kiku yg sedang melayani pembeli segera menyambutnya dengan ramah, "Selamat datang di toko kue kami!"sambutnya dengan senyuman lembutnya. "Aku mau pesan kue pernikahan untuk 3 hari kedepan bisa?" tanya pemuda yg masuk ke toko kue tersebut, "Tentu saja bisa! Nah, tuan. Tolong gambarkan kue pernikahan tersebut!"seru Tante Kiku sambil menyodorkan buku sketsa dan pensil ke arah pemuda tersebut (Yg kuduga sebagai pengawal kerajaan). Dengan cepat, pemuda itu menggambar kue pernikahan dan menyerahkan buku sketsa dan pensil ke pemiliknya lagi. "Tolong buat kue pernikahan itu secepatnya dan tiga hari lagi akan diambil!" perintahnya sambil membuka pintu toko kue, sang pemilik toko hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekali dan melihat ke arah kami bertiga mengintip (Aku, Yuuma, dan Mizki) setelah pemuda itu menghilang dibalik pintu toko kue.

"Kalian pasti penasaran dan ingin melihat sketsa kue pernikahannya!"seru Tante Kiku kepada kami, yg mengintip hanya tersenyum saja. Dan, kami menghampiri Tante Kiku yg memegang sketsa tersebut. "Kalian boleh melihat sketsa kue pernikahan ini! Tapi, dengan syarat!" ucap Tante Kiku kepada kami, "Syarat apa, Bu?"tanya Yuuma kepada Ibunya, "Kalian harus membantu Tante untuk membuat kue pernikahan ini, ya!" ucap Tante Kiku memberitahu syarat tersebut. "Ok!" seru kami serempak dan Tante Kiku menyerahkan sketsa kue pernikahan itu kepadaku, Mizki dan Yuuma segera berdiri bersebelahan denganku untuk melihat sketsa gambar kue pernikahan tersebut.

Kue pernikahannya sangat cantik… kue itu dilapisi krim berwarna biru dan merah bergradasi, bertingkat 3, diatas kue tersebut ada simbol kerajaan Blue Oak dan Gui Vermillion yg berdampingan, disamping tiap tingkat kue ada sedikit ukiran, dan diatas kue tingkat ke-3, ada bunga mawar biru dan merah diletakkan secara selang-seling. "Ibu! Ini kan simbol kerajaan Blue Oak dan Gui Vermillion!" seru Yuuma yg kaget melihat dua simbol kerajaan itu ada di kue pernikahan, "Iya! Awalnya ibu kaget! Tetapi, melihat tulisan dibawah sketsa kue pernikahan itu . Ibu senang. Karena , kita mendapatkan kehormatan dalam menjalankan kewajiban kedua kerajaan itu!" seru Tante Kiku gembira.

Setelah, mendengar ucapan Tante Kiku, aku, Mizki, dan Yuuma melihat tulisan dibawah sketsa kue pernikahan tersebut. "Kue pernikahan untuk pernikahan dan persatuan belah pihak antara kerajaan Gui Vermillion dan Blue Oak. Pernikahan antara Yang mulia Raja Kaito dengan Yang mulia Ratu Miku, pernikahan diadakan di Gereja Perdamaian di perbatasan kerajaan Gui Vermillion dan kerajaan Blue Oak. Didalam kue tersebut harus dibuat dengan bahan dasar Dark Chocolatte dan krim harus dibuat dari strawberry dan blueberry. 3 hari lagi akan diambil oleh pelayan dari kerajaan Blue Oak!"ucap Mizki yg membaca tulisan dibawah sketsa kue pernikahan tersebut. Sedangkan, Yuuma yg sudah dipanggil oleh Tante Kiku, membantu Ibunya mempersiapkan bahan-bahan kue pernikahan tersebut.

Setelah membaca tulisan tersebut, Mizki menoleh kepadaku sambil tersenyum riang dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil. "Ayo! Kalian berdua! Bantu Tante membuat kuenya, ya!"perintah Tante Luka kepadaku dan Mizki, "Baik!" satu kata yg kami ucapkan serempak sambil berlari kecil menuju dapur toko yg sudah ditempati oleh Tante Kiku dan Yuuma. Dan, kami (sudah memakai celemek dan bahan-bahan sudah tersedia di atas meja dapur) membuat kue pernikahan tersebut dengan riang.

IA POV. END

Di sebuah istana yg mewah dan terpencil.

"Tuan! Nona Aria tidak ditemukan sama sekali di rumahnya maupun digereja!" lapor pemuda berambut hijau lumut sambil berlutut kepada pemuda berambut kuning pendek yg duduk disinggasana, "Cih! IA! Ternyata, kau sudah menggunakan Time Key yg kuincar darimu! Tapi, IA… kau tidak bisa selalu menghindar dariku… Suatu saat nanti, aku akan mendapatkanmu dan aku akan mencicipimu. Sayangku, IA…!"gumam pemuda tersebut. "Maaf kan saya! Tuan Leon! Mohon, Tuan jangan menghukum saya!"mohon pemuda berambut hijau tersebut, Leon segera berdiri dari singgasananya, "Untuk apa aku menghukum orang yg sudah berbuat baik kepadaku? Gumiya! Segera berdiri dari hadapanku!"perintah Leon kepada pemuda yg dipanggil Gumiya tersebut.

Dengan cepat, Gumiya berdiri dari kondisi berlututnya tadi. "Nah! Gumiya, aku punya perintah untukmu… Segera lah datang ke pernikahan menyedihkan antara kedua kerajaan tersebut, dan bunuh lah Raja Kaito yg malang itu dengan panahmu! Dan, kalau bertemu dengan IA… Seret lah IA kemari dan bawa ia kepadaku!"perintah Leon kepada Gumiya, "Baik, Tuan!"seru Gumiya sambil menundukkan badannya dan pergi keluar demi melaksanakan perintah dari Tuannya. "Ini akan mengasyikkan!"gumam Leon sambil menyeringai, "Leon… Akan kuhentikan perbuatanmu…"gumam gadis yg mendengar percakapan dari balik pintu ruang singgasana dan berlalu pergi untuk memberitahu IA.

LOLA POV.

Uh… Aku harus memberitahu IA soal ini! Bagaimana pun caranya! Aku tahu lokasi pernikahan itu diadakan, dan sepertinya IA akan tinggal di daerah terdekat dengan lokasi tersebut! Aku harus sampai duluan di daerah lokasi pernikahan itu!

LOLA POV. END

Skip sampai 1 hari sebelum pernikahan.

Di dapur toko kue milik kedua orangtua Yuuma.

"Yes! Sudah selesai!" seru semua orang yg ada di dapur toko serempak (Yuuma, Mizki, IA, dan Kiku). "Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian! Dalam membuat kue pernikahan ini!"ucap Kiku yg berterima kasih atas bantuan Yuuma, IA, dan Mizki yg mau membantu membuat kue pernikahan tersebut. "Sama-sama, Tante!/Sama-sama, Ibu!" balas Yuuma, Mizki, dan IA serempak, "Aku pulang!"ucap pemuda berambut ungu dan memakai syal berwarna ungu. "Selamat datang, Paman!/Selamat datang, Ayah!/Selamat datang, Taito!"sambut semua yg ada didalam dapur toko serempak.

Yg disambut hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus ubun-ubun sang anak yg disayanginya, "Kiku! Bisa kau ikut aku ke kamar sebentar?"tanya Taito kepada istrinya. "Memangnya ada apa? Jangan kau melakukan hal-hal yg aneh, ya!"jawab Kiku dengan sengit, "Tenanglah! Ini soal pesanan kue itu kok!"ucap Taito yg kewalahan dengan sikap Kiku. Yg melihat kejadian itu hanya tertawa, "Ayo! Ikut aku ke kamar!"seru Taito sambil menarik tangan istrinya dan menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka berdua. Sang istri hanya mengikuti Taito dari belakang.

"Hah.. . Ayah…"gumam Yuuma sambil menghela napas pelan, "Memangnya mereka selalu melakukan 'itu' pada saat di dalam kamar berdua?"tanya Mizki kepada IA dan Yuuma, "Iya, tapi pada saat malam hari / tidak ada pekerjaan"jawab Yuuma dan IA hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda setuju. "Oh… Kalau begitu IA suka mendengar desah-desahan dari kamar Paman Taito dan Tante Kiku, dong!"seru Mizki sambil menoleh ke arah IA, "Cuma kemarin saja kok! Lagi pula kamarku agak jauh dari kamar mereka! Jadi, tidak terlalu jelas!" jelas IA kepada Mizki. Mizki hanya mengangguk kepala tanda setuju dengan adik angkat Yuuma tersebut.

Oh ya! IA sekarang sudah menjadi adik angkatnya Yuuma! Setelah 2 hari yg lalu, IA menjelaskan keadaannya kepada Yuuma, Kiku, dan Taito (tentunya masih menyembunyikan bahwa dirinya ingin mengubah takdir). Mereka setuju untuk membiarkan IA tinggal bersama mereka! Bahkan Taito setuju jika IA menjadi adik angkatnya Yuuma! Karena, umur Yuuma yg lebih tua setahun dari pada umur IA dan Yuuma juga yg mengusulkan IA menjadi adik angkatnya. Dan, IA berganti marga dari marga Aria menjadi marga Shion.

Kring!

Suara bell berbunyi dari pintu depan toko kue, semua yg ada di dapur toko segera berlari menuju ruang depan dan melepas celemek mereka dengan terburu-buru. "Selamat datang di toko roti kami!"sambut Mizki ramah, IA yg baru sampai di ruang depan kaget melihat tamu yg datang. "IA…"panggil tamu tersebut lemah, dan tamu tersebut pingsan dengan muka yg sangat pucat. "Cepat! Bawa dia ke ruang tamu! Mizki! Segera siapkan teh manis hangat dan roti lapis untuk gadis ini! Aku dan IA akan membawa gadis ini ke ruang tamu!"perintah Yuuma dengan sigap sambil menggotong gadis yg pingsan tadi ke ruang tamu, IA segera berlari kecil menuju ruang tamu dan menyiapkan bantal dan menaruhnya di sofa. Yuuma menaruh gadis itu di sofa ruang tamu berbantal empuk tersebut dan duduk di sofa didepan gadis tersebut, begitu juga IA yg masih kaget dengan kemunculan gadis tersebut segera duduk disebelah kiri kakaknya. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Mizki membawa cangkir teh manis hangat dan roti lapis berselai strawberry dan menaruhnya di meja dekat dengan gadis tersebut.

"Mengapa Ayah dan Ibu belum datang juga?"tanya IA kepada Yuuma yg duduk disebelahnya, "Entahlah… Kakak cek Ayah dan Ibu dulu, ya!"jawab Yuuma sambil mengelus ubun-ubun adiknya tersebut, "Mizki! Tolong jaga gadis ini dan juga IA, ya!"perintah Yuuma kepada Mizki dan Mizki hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum kecil. Setelah mendapat balasan dari Mizki, Yuuma segera berjalan menuju kamar orang tuanya. "IA! Apakah kamu kenal dengan gadis ini?"tanya Mizki lembut kepada calon adik iparnya (Luna: Keliatan banget, Mizki kebelet menikah dengan Yuuma!*dihajar Mizki*), "Iya… Dia adalah temanku! Namanya Mizuya Lola, kami sudah lama tidak bertemu!"jawab IA dengan suara lirih, Mizki yg melihat IA yg hampir menangis segera mengelus lembut kepala IA.

Tak lama kemudian, Yuuma datang dengan muka sedikit shock. "Bagaimana keadaan Ayah dan Ibu, Kak Yuuma?"tanya IA kepada Kakaknya yg sudah duduk disebelah Mizki, "Hah… Mereka melakukan 'itu' lagi…"jawab Yuuma dengan suara sedikit lirih, "Heh! Bagaimana kau tahu?"tanya Mizki penuh dengan tanda tanya. Karena, Mizki kurang percaya dengan perkataan Yuuma. Kata Yuuma tempo hari yg lalu pada saat orangtua Yuuma ketahuan melakukan 'itu' di kamar mereka, Ayahnya suka mengunci kamar mereka atau melempar belati ke arah pintu, jika seseorang mau membuka pintu kamar mereka. Jika, mereka sedang melakukan 'itu' di kamar mereka. "Hah! Pada saat aku pergi ke kamar mereka, aku mendengar suara desahan kenikmatan! Padahal, aku baru sampai di depan kamarku. Kau tahu kan kamarku bersebelahan dengan kamar mereka!"jawab Yuuma sedikit keras, sedangkan IA dan Mizki hanya tertawa kecil melihat Yuuma seperti anak kecil yg sedang ngambek karena kurang perhatian.

 **-BERSAMBUNG/ TO BE CONTINUED-**

Luna: Yahoo! Sorry bersambung! Karena, kepanjangan banget aku potong jadi dua! Ini aja udah lebih dari 2 ribu words! Jadi, maafin yah! Nah! Waktunya membalas review! Silahkan kepada pasangan yg serasi, dijawab beberapa reviews dari The Wars chap. 2!*digebukin Jayanti*

Nereid: *ketawa hambar*

Jayanti:*sudah puas nge-gebukin Luna**kembali ke sifat aslinya* Nah, review pertama dari Vanilla Latte! Suka lagu mistletoe juga? Sama kyk Mbak Anin, dong!^^ Kalo soal lanjutan lagu mistletoe ada lanjutannya atau tidak, saya tidak tahu. Soalnya, saya bukan produsernya! Makasih kalau anada menyukai fict. ini! Kalau mau request fict. pairing Len x Rin, harus di diskusikan dulu! Kalau mau dibuatkan, harus kasih tahu dulu nama Facebook-nya. Soalnya, Mbak Anin cuman aktif lewat Facebook saja! Nama Facebook Mbak Anin adalah Lulu Anindya! Gk papa kok, gk login!^^ Terima kasih atas reviewnya! ;)

Nereid: Review kedua dari pourpre lavande. Maaf kalau agak memilukan. Teman yg mana dulu? Setahu saya teman Nona Luna ada banyak. Jadi, saya tidak terlalu hafal. Maaf kalau kata bersingkat itu mengganggu! Nona Luna sudah kebiasaan dalam menulis kata yang disingkat! Wah, kalau Nona Luna tahu cara menjadi BetaReader pasti dia mau sekali! Terima kasih atas reviewnya, apple-san! ^o^

Luna: Review ketiga dari Guest! Makasih atas pujiannya! Dan, terima kasih atas reviewnya! XD

Luna: Nah! Terima kasih kepada Jayanti dan Nereid karena mau membalas review dari beberapa reader! Dan, terimakasih kepada reader yg mau membaca dan member review di fict. saya! XD Jangan lupa memberikan review kepada fict. saya ini!^^ Budayakan budaya RnR yg baik! Alias…

Jayanti: **MIND TO REVIEW?!*senyum hangat***

P.S: Maaf update dan publishnya lama!XD


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR NOTE**

Luna: Hallo! Ketemu lagi dengan author terimut di FFN*ditimpuk barang-barang sama author lain*

Ancore: Disclaimer dan Warning ada dibawah ini…*nunjuk kebawah*

 **DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID MILIK YAMAHA CORP.! BUKAN MILIK AUTHOR!**

 **WARNING: SEDIKIT GAJE, TYPO BERTEBARAN SEENAKNYA, SEDIKIT ROMANCE, OOT, OOC, ADA GODAAN PUASANYA WALAUPUN ITU SEDIKIT!**

Luna: Mari kita mulai!^^

 **-LUNA AYAME13 PRESENT-THE PEACE-**

Diruang tamu

"Hm…"gumam gadis berambut hitam sepundak yang telah bangun dari pingsannya, "Ah, kau sudah bangun. Ini diminum dulu!"ucap Mizki sambil menyodorkan secangkir teh manis, gadis tersebut mengambil cangkir teh manis dari tangan Mizki dan meminumnya sampai tinggal setengah, "Terima kasih…"gumam gadis tersebut. "Nah, ini dimakan dulu!"seru IA sambil menyodorkan roti lapis kepada gadis tersebut, gadis itu mengambil roti lapis strawberry dari tangan IA dan memakannya dengan lahap sampai habis tidak tersisa dan meminum tehnya yang tinggal setengah sampai isi semua cangkir itu habis tak tersisa, "Terima kasih banyak…"ucap gadis tersebut.

"Namamu siapa?"tanya Yuuma dengan ramah, "Namaku Mizuya Lola"ucapnya lirih, "Namaku Utatane Mizki, laki-laki disebelahku ini bernama Shion Yuuma, dan adiknya yang berambut pirang platina bernama Shion IA! Salam kenal!"ucap Mizki dengan lembut sambil tersenyum manis, sedangkan Lola hanya tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih banyak. Tapi, bisakah aku ditinggal berdua dengan IA?"tanya Lola dengan suara lembut sambil melihat kearah IA, "Baiklah, kami ada di ruang dapur. Kalau kalian membutuhkan sesuatu, panggil saja kami. IA akan menunjukkan ruang dapurnya!"balas Mizki dengan lembut sambil menarik tangan Yuuma dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Lola, ada apa?"tanya IA dengan polosnya, "IA, aku punya berita buruk untukmu!"seru Lola dengan muka seriusnya. Dan, Lola pun menjelaskan rencana Leon kepada IA. "Hm, jadi Leon ingin merusak perdamaian itu… Kalau begitu, kita harus membuat strategi… Tapi, kita cuman berdua…"gumam IA dengan seriusnya, Lola hanya mengangguk kecil, "Kami berdua bisa membantu kok!"seru Yuuma sambil menggandeng tangan Mizki di depan pintu ruang tamu, "Kakak! Kak Mizki!"teriak IA dengan kagetnya sambil menutup mulutnya tidak percaya, "Bagus, ada bala bantuan dari dua orang!"seru Lola dengan berseri-seri. "Memangnya tidak boleh, ya? Seorang kakak membantu adiknya yang sedang kesusahan."ucap Yuuma dengan tenangnya, "Tapi…"ucapan IA yang terpotong karena elusan lembut Kakak, "Baiklah! IA! Ayo, kita hentikan rencana Leon!"seru Lola dengan penuh semangatnya, dan mereka berempat membuat strategi sampai menjelang malam hari.

Akhirnya mereka setuju dengan strategi yang dibuat IA, Mizki akan mengalihkan perhatian para penjaga bersama IA, sedangkan Lola memeriksa bahwa tempat tersebut aman dari para penjaga, Yuuma akan mencari pembunuh Raja Kaito dan membunhnya dengan pedang. Lola juga menceritakan ciri-ciri dan pembunuh yang diutus oleh Leon. Lola akan menginap dirumah Mizki untuk sementara waktu, dan Mizki pun setuju dengan pendapat tersebut. Hari sudah menjelang malam hari, Mizki dan Lola berpamitan untuk pulang kerumah Mizki. "IA! Kuucapkan selamat, ya!"ucap Lola dengan riangnya kepada IA, "Selamat atas apa?"tanya IA yang tidak mengerti dengan ucapan IA, "Selamat karena kamu berhasil lolos dari cengkraman Leon dan berhasil mendapat keluarga yang baik kepadamu"jelas Lola sambil tersenyum riang, "Kami pamit pulang dulu,ya!"pamit Mizki sambil membuka pintu depan, dan dibalas anggukan IA dan kecupan pipi dari Yuuma untuk Mizki yang sudah blushing, sedangkan Lola dan IA yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya tertawa kecil, Mizki dan Lola sudah pulang ke rumah keluarga Utatane.

" IA! Yuuma! Masuk kedalam rumah! Sudah malam. Makan malam juga sudah siap."panggil Kiku kepada kedua anaknya, dibalas oleh Yuuma dan IA dengan anggukan. Diatas meja makan sudah tersedia chiken katsu dan kroket sayur untuk makan malam, 4 gelas beragam jus untuk pelengkap makan malam, 4 mangkuk nasi yang diatas mangkok sudah ada sepasang sumpit. Salah satu kursi sudah ditempati oleh Taito yang tersenyum kepada IA dan Yuuma yang sedang menghampiri salah satu kursi mereka, IA duduk disebelah Yuuma, dan makan malam dilakukan setelah berdoa. Mereka makan dengan tenang dan ada sedikit suara tawa yang menemani acara makan malam sederhana tersebut, "Oh ya, maaf ya! Tadi ayah dan ibu tertidur sebentar"ucap Kiku yang sedang mengambil piring bekas makan malam tadi, "Tidak apa-apa kok! Ibu!"ucap IA yang sedang bermain monopoli dengan Yuuma, "Itu pasti gara-gara ayah menyerang ibu seperti serigala, ya!"seru Yuuma sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya dan mendapat jitakan dari Taito, IA dan Kiku hanya tertawa kecil melihat dua pemuda itu berdebat.

Keesokan harinya

Terlihat dipagi yang cerah di kediaman keluarga Shion yang harmonis, di kamar IA. IA sedang memakai baju dress biru selutut berlengan pendek, juga memakai flat shoes berwarna putih yang diatas sepatu tersebut terdapat pita berwarna pink, rambutnya dihias menggunakan bandana berenda berwarna soft blue. Ia sudah siap untuk berangkat ke acara pernikahan kedua kerajaan tersebut, setelah dipanggil oleh Kiku, IA segera turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Diatas meja sudah terhidangkan sup miso, telur dadar gulung, 4 roti croisant (bener gk tulisannya?) coklat keju buatan Kiku, dan 4 mangkuk nasi diatas mangkuk sudah tersedia sepasang sumpit, tak lupa 4 teh manis untuk menemani sarapan sederhana tersebut. Seperti biasa, Taito sudah duluan duduk disalah satu dan tumben sekali Yuuma duduk disamping Taito, IA segera duduk dihadapan Yuuma. Mereka berdoa dengan khusyuk dan sarapan dengan tenang, walaupun ada sedikit tawa kecil hadir di sarapan sederhana tersebut.

"IA! Nanti kita ketemuan dengan Mizki dan Lola di depan pintu gereja tersebut kan?"tanya Yuuma dengan pelan sambil mengambil telur dadarnya, IA yang mendengar pertanyaan Yuuma hanya membalas dengan anggukan, karena mulutnya penuh dengan potongan croissant coklat keju. Setelah selesai sarapan, mereka segera berangkat menuju Gereja Perdamaian, tempat diadakannya pernikahan tersebut. Mereka segera disambut oleh gerbang yang penuh dengan mawar berwarna merah, biru, dan putih, dua patung angsa di samping gerbang tersebut seperti mengepakkan kedua sayapnya menuju angkasa. Di depan gereja sudah terlihat Mizki dan Lola yang menggunakan gaun indah melambaikan tangan kepada IA dan Yuuma, dengan cepat Yuuma dan IA menghampiri Mizki dan Lola setelah berpamitan kepada orangtua mereka.

"Nah! Ayo kita mulai strategi kita!"seru Lola dengan penuh semangat 45, Mizki hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Lola bersemangat, pernikahan sudah dimulai dengan datangnya Yang Mulia Ratu Miku di depan gereja. Yuuma sudah mengendap-endap mencari pembunuh Raja Kaito, Lola sudah memeriksa jalan yang akan dilalui oleh Yuuma dan memberi petunjuk kepada Yuuma bahwa tidak ada penjaga, IA dan Mizki yang sudah mengalihkan para penjaga dengan cara memberi mereka dengan pertanyaan atau dengan memberi mereka kue coklat, kue sus, dan kue muffin. Strategi sudah dimulai beriringan dengan mulainya acara pernikahan.

Tak lama kemudian, Yuuma melihat di lantai dua terlihat seseorang sedang membidik panahnya kearah Raja Kaito dan ciri-cirinya sama seperti penjelasan Lola , dialah utusan Leon untuk membunuh Raja Kaito! Dengan cepat dan pasti, Yuuma mengendap-endap ke arah pembunuh Raja Kaito dan bersiap menusuknya dari belakang. Sayang, sang pembunuh menyadarinya dan melepas anak panahnya kearah Yuuma, dengan cepat, Yuuma menghindar dan (Prang!*bunyi panci jatuh* Luna: Hoi! Siapa yang jatuhin panci tuh!*teriak+mencari biangnya*) menghunuskan pedangnya kearah tangan kanan sang pembunuh. Berhasil! Tim CLS Knight Surabaya mendpat tiga point dari ***(disamarin namanya)#plak! Balik lagi kecerita! Yuuma berhasil melumpuhkan tangan kanan sang pembunuh dan bersiap menyerang pembunuh tersebut, Yuuma menyerang pembunuh tersebut tepat dikaki kanannya, pembunuh tersebut berhasil mengambil anak panahnya dan menusuk tangan kanan Yuuma dengan anak panah tersebut.

Yuuma yang berhasil menghindar dari serangan tersebut, walaupun ada luka dibagian tangan kanannya. Bersyukur ada Lola dan 2 prajurit datang menghampiri dan 2 prajurit tersebut menangkap pembunuh yang gagal membunuh Raja Kaito, Lola rupanya memanggil 2 prajurit tersebut dan menjelaskannya. Bertepatan dengan selesainya pertarungan Yuuma yang singkat tersebut, janji suci telah diucapkan oleh Raja Kaito dan Ratu Miku. IA dan Mizki berlari menghampiri Yuuma yang duduk bersenderan dengan dinding gereja dan Lola yang sedang mengobati luka di tangan kanan Yuuma, IA segera memeluk Kakaknya yang sangat disayanginya sambil tersenyum riang dan Mizki mencium pipi kanan Yuuma dengan lembut.

Mereka melihat acara pernikahan kedua Kerajaan yang telah berdamai, dan melihat betapa mesranya Raja Kaito dan Ratu Miku didepan pendeta, senyum riang IA dan Lola mengembang dengan indahnya. Yuuma mencium bibir lembut Mizki dengan lembut dan senang, Mizki yang tidak keberatan bibirnya dicium oleh Yuuma membalas ciuman Yuuma dengan lembut. Kini semua kebahagiaan sudah dapat diraih oleh semua orang, Kerajaan Blue Oak dan Kerajaan Gui Vermillion telah berdamai, tidak ada lagi peperangan antara kedua kerajaan tersebut. Leon telah ditangkap oleh pihak kedua Kerajaan, Lola diangkat menjadi anak oleh ayah Mizki, IA masih menjadi anak dari keluarga Shion, Raja Kaito dan Ratu Miku telah memiliki 2 anak yang bernama Mikuo dan Kaiko.

"IA! Ayo, bantu ibu melayani pelanggan!"ucap Kiku sambil melayani pelanggan, "Iya, Bu!"jawab IA sambil berlari menuju ruang depan yang dijadikan toko roti. "Permisi!"ucap seorang gadis berambut honeyblonde sambil menarik tangan pemuda yang berambut sama dengannya, "Iya… Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"tanya IA dengan sopannya, "Kami pesan 2 chessecake dan 1 jus pisang dan 1 es jeruk."ucap pemuda berambut Honeyblonde, "Baik!"ucap IA yang mencatat pesanan dua orang tersebut dan pergi untuk menyiapkan pesanan. Kedua orang berambut honeyblonde tersebut duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan sambil menunggu pesanannya datang, "Len…"panggil gadis bersurai honeyblonde kepada pemuda yang duduk disampingnya, "Ada apa, Rin?"balas pemuda yang dipanggil Len sambil menoleh kepada gadis yang dipanggilnya Rin, "Kerasa ada yang aneh tidak dengan Ratu Miku?"tanya Rin dengan lembut, "Iya sih! Raja Kaito juga! Keliatannya mereka merencanakan sesuatu"jawab Len sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Rin dan menutup matanya.

"Biasanya, setiap jam segini. Kita disuruh menjaga Putri Kaiko dan Pangeran Mikuo! Tapi, hari ini kita dikasih libur selama 3 hari…"ucap Rin kepada Len yang bersantai di pundaknya, sedangkan Len hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai persetujuannya dengan pendapat Rin, "Ya sudahlah, kita nikmati saja 3 hari tersebut…"sambung Len yang masih menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Rin, "Permisi, ini pesanan anda!"seru IA dengan sopan sambil menaruh pesanan Len dan Rin diatas meja, "Terima kasih!"ucap Rin dengan lembut sambil tersenyum tipis, sedangkan Len meminum jus pisang miliknya dengan tenang.

"Rin…"panggil Len dengan lembut sambil mengambil satu sendok chessecake-nya kedalam mulutnya, "Ada apa, Len?"tanya Rin dengan polosnya sambil menoleh kepada Len yang sedang mengunyah potongan chessecake-nya dengan muka sedikit blushing, "Rin, mau kah…"gumam Len sambil memegang tangan kanan Rin dengan muka sedikit blushing, Rin yang tidak mengerti hanya menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, "Lupakan saja lah!"seru Len sambil melepas genggaman tangan Rin dan mengambil potongan chessecake-nya kedalam mulutnya dengan cepat.

"Dasar tsundere…"gumam Rin kecil sambil tersenyum tipis melihat Len yang seperti anak kecil, "Len…"panggil Rin sambil mengarahkan sendok miliknya kearah Len, "Ada ap-"ucapan Len terpotong karena Rin telah menyuapinya potongan chessecake milik Rin ke dalam mulutnya, "Enak kan?"ucap Rin dengan wajah tanpa dosa sambil mengambil kembali sendoknya dari mulut Len dengan lembut, Len yang masih mengunyah chessecake milik Rin hanya diam dengan wajah yang menghadap ke bawah. Rin hanya tersenyum manis melihat reaksi Len yang malu karena ulahnya, "Aishiteru, Rin…"gumam Len dengan muka yang setengah blushing, "Aishiteru mo, Len"balas Rin yang mendengar gumaman Len dengan muka blushing.

"Nee Rin…"ucap Len kepada Rin sambil mengarahkan sendoknya kearah wajah Rin, berniat balas dendam dengan sikap Rin tadi, "Len? Ada a-"ucapan Rin yang sukses membuat satu suapan chessecake milik Len masuk kedalam mulutnya yang kecil, Rin yang kaget hanya mengunyah chessecake yang terdapat dimulutnya dengan lembut, Len hanya memperlihatkan cengirannya. Setelah pesanan mereka habis, Len segera membayar pesanan. Stelah mereka membayar pesanan mereka, Rin mengajak Len pergi ke tepi pantai bagian utara Kerajaan Blue Oak.

"Len! Kalau kita membuat botol yang berisi surat permintaan kita dan kalau botol tersebut masih terapung di lautan, maka permintaan kita akan terkabul!"jelas Rin dengan penuh semangat, "Tapi, Rin. Itu kan cuman takhayul!"seru Len, "Ayolah, Len! Aku ingin mencobanya!"ucap Rin dengan manja sambil memperlihatkan mimic muka puppy eyes-nya kepada Len. "Baiklah! Aku akan mengambil beberapa bahannya."balas Len yang tidak tahan dengan puppy eyes milik Rin, "Tak perlu, Len! Karena aku sudah membawa bahan-bahannya kok!"seru Rin dengan cerianya sambil menunjukkan 2 botol bekas, 2 kertas putih, dan 2 pensil(?) kepada Len dan menyerahkan 1 botol bekas, 1 kertas putih, dan satu pensil(?) kepada Len, "Terima kasih, Rin!"ucap Len sambil menerima bahan-bahan tersebut dari tangan Rin. "Nah! Ayo, kita buat permintaan kita!"seru Rin dengan penuh semangat, Len hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Rin seperti itu. Mereka segera mencari tempat untuk menulis permintaan mereka, dan akhirnya mereka menulis di kursi taman yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni tersebut. Setelah mereka menulis permintaan mereka di atas kertas putih dan memasukannya ke dalam botol bekas tersebut, mereka mengapungkan kedua botol tersebut di lautan.

Pemandangan tepi pantai yang indah, hamparan pasir putih yang berada di sekeliling mereka, lautan yang berwarna biru muda yang belum tercemar, ombak yang sedang, dan matahari terbenam menemani liburan Len dan Rin hari itu. "Rin, maukah kamu menjadi istriku?"tanya Len sambil menyerahkan cincin berlian kepada Rin dengan gugup, "A-Aku mau Len…"jawab Rin dengan riang sambil tersenyum manis kepada Len, Len yang mendengar jawaban dari Rin dengan cepat memakaikan cincin tersebut di jari manis Rin sabil membalas senyuman Rin dengan senyum tipis. Setelah Len memakai kan Rin cincin pertunangan mereka, Len mengarahkan bibir Rin ke bibirnya dan menciumnya dengan lembut, Rin yang sempat terkejut dengan ciuman Len yang tiba-tiba membalas ciuman Len dengan lembut.

Pemandangan pantai tersebut menjadi saksi pertunangan mereka.

Kini kedamaian dapat tercapai, kebahagian telah tercapai, dan sekarang pasangan dari kedua kerajaan yang berbeda telah bersatu.

 **-THE END-**

Luna: Berniat happy ending dengan tenang, malah membuat chap. 2-nya penuh dengan hal-hal romantic…*pundung*

IA: Tapi, hasilnya bagus sih…*kagum*

Yuuma: Walau rada gaje!*ngejek**dapat jitakan dari Mizki*

Mizki: Aku saja yang membalas reviewnya, Luna-san!*ikhlas*

Luna: Silahkan Mizki-san!*nyerahin kertas isi review*

Mizki: Dari Fuyuki25, malas login gk papa kok! Makasih atas pujiannya! Fuyu-chan ternyata dapat terharu, ya! Saya kira Fuyu-chan gk bisa terharu…*dijitak Luna* Ini chap. selanjutnya sudah update kok! Fuyu-chan! Terima kasih karena mau menunggu chap.2 ini! Terima kasih atas reviewnya, Fuyu-chan!^^

IA: Terima kasih atas silent reader yang mau membaca fict. ini!^^

Luna: Dan, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa! Bagi yang melaksanakan ibadah puasa! Saya juga lagi puasa kok! XD*semangat 45* Mohon maaf lahir dan batin, ya!#plak!*lebaran masih lama!*

Yuuma: **MIND TO REVIEW?!** 0


End file.
